Double Edged: Part I- Partners Forever
by Cat's Pajamas
Summary: Rachel is finally what she wants to be- the boss. But now that she's there she wonders if it's all what it was supposed to be...


__

Max Steel does not belong to me. He and all his little cartoon friends are copyrighted WB! Kids, and a bunch of computer companies and then probably a couple of other people I don't know. If I did own him, I wouldn't be writing this, now would? You would be watching it. Blah blah blah, small text here. This fiction is a result of me getting a hold on a jug of chocolate milk and my depression. After ten reviews, I'll start working on/put up the next chapter. We'll see how this works!

__

Double Edged

By: never.ending.dance

PART I: Partners are Forever

Rachel stared into the mirror with deep thought. Her eyes had lost their sparkle, her smile was dark and fake… nothing seemed right anymore. She was stuck at a desk job, held there like a captive. She was the one who had wanted this promotion, she had asked for it, she even deserved it, but now that she lived it she didn't want to be hidden behind the walls. She wanted to be in the _Hawk _again. That screech still hit her every time. She often sat at her desk, pretending to be doing something, as she watched the adventures her former partner was having. Rachel had insisted on receiving a bio link to Max. Except this time, it was only one way, and Max had no idea it existed.

She ran a hand through her perfect blonde hair, watching it all settle back into place. She could do whatever she wanted to that hair, and it would always stay the same. It would always go right back. Tonight was no different, nothing to do, nothing to try and fuss over with it. 

She sighed softly, and leaned back, falling onto the bed. N-Tek had always had a way of making their rooms so impersonal. Of course, if she had actually wanted to, Rachel could have took up residence elsewhere. But, considering that she would have practically lived there anyway, the point seemed non existent. She pulled a pillow to her, studying the ceiling with great care.

She was now Max's boss. Not his partner. Not his friend. Not his… anything. She swallowed hard, biting back the thought that had entered her mind. She wasn't anything to him anymore. She never saw him, other than being his boss and having to tell him that he was being stupid and to get back on the job. She wouldn't be surprised if the agent hated her. It's not like she had been trying though… It hurt too much to even look at him. Having a bio link with him wasn't everything she thought it would be. She knew that Josh and Laura had been taking some off time, but it now left Max an opening. Surprisingly enough, Max's disappearing acts were mysterious in Laura's eyes. Rachel never could understand that woman. All she knew is that she envied her.

Roberto and herself hardly exchanged words. Their friendship had diminished once she had pushed herself into this job. She didn't have time for acquaintances, never mind friends. Roberto had been hurt. She had cancelled their plans too many times. Only harsh looks and long mission statements were swapped now. She guessed he was wrong, they wouldn't be seeing more of each other after all. They were only seeing less and less.

Her chest trembled, and Rachel felt the first signs of tears. She could cry here, if she had still actually been capable of it. She had needed to be strong to be a leader. She couldn't cry anymore, it was a sign of weakness. Slowly, she had just forgotten how. Even if she had wanted to, tears were not an option. Instead, she would lay here, trembling, the emotions washing violently over her. It hurt more than crying, and was so much worse. It never healed, only created new scars. 

Rachel turned on her side, pulling up her knees with a deep sigh. She shouldn't be feeling sorry for herself, it was so unlike her. But wasn't she human? Couldn't she have these emotions too? But she, Rachel Leeds, was supposed to be distant and business. She didn't have any thoughts other than N-tek. She didn't care for anything but the safety of herself and her goal. To be the best. The head blonde Nazi bitch, as she had been called. She wasn't deaf, she heard the words. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to block out the pain, trying to block out the voices. When she opened them again, they fell on the item left on her desk. It was a silver in colour chain, with a small and elegant charm on the end. It looked like silver, it all did, but even without asking she knew it was steel. It could have been a ring, but there was a small disk within the circle, and as she reached out to take it, the disk spun in the air. Two symbols, too small for her to read with her eyes alone, graced that smooth surface. She had memorised them, and could have drawn them out without thought had she needed or wanted to. She had never come across either. The necklace swayed, almost in a sleep inducing motion. 

_"Rach, I'm so proud of you…"_

"Steel, don't lie. It doesn't suit you. You know it is just an upgrade to get you onto the field more, and me out of your hair. Berto is all you need now."

She turned, trying to walk away with a shred of her dignity still intact. Her hand gripped her shoulder, and she paused a moment.

"I will always need you. You keep me going, you made me who I am. I wouldn't have been able to do this if it wasn't for you Rach. Don't be so modest… you are a brilliant woman and they're using that brilliance. I'm more worried about you forgetting me. So don't," he said in her ear, sending a slight shiver down her spine.

When she turned, he was gone. She could still feel him though, she knew he was in stealth mode. That necklace appeared around her throat, and she could feel his breath on her neck. 

"Double edged… just like you."

When she tried to catch him, all she got was air. 

Her eyes opened once more. Double on one side. Edged on the other. She spun the tiny disk with a finger, tilting her head. Within the ring, almost hidden, was where the tiny words were engraved. The tiny words she could never really figure out.

__

Partners are forever.

Rachel swung the necklace around, eyeing it carefully. She could never bring herself to wear it. It hurt too much to feel the cool metal on her skin. The carefully constructed chain was like a caress on her skin, the charm like a lover's tender kiss. She had tried once, pulling it around the collar her blouse as she had gone to work for the day. It almost seemed to affect her somehow, and it had never returned after that. 

With a noise that was a cross of pain and anger, she sat up and swung herself out of the bed with only the grace that a woman such as herself could muster. She needed out of here. She needed to get away from thinking of herself all together. Her attire was not correct for the desired activity however, and so she quickly slipped out of the business suit and into something she had never thought she would touch again. 

It was her N-tek uniform. The blue was bright, almost painfully so, but it still felt familiar. The high clinking of metal coming together as she pulled the zipper brought up a memory, and she pushed it down. In stocking feet she bent over to the bottom of her closet, bringing up a pair of well worn, but perfectly polished black boots. Her feet were made for them, and she would have sighed contentedly as she hooked the laces had it been a time for sighing. Pushing a hand through her straight hair, she turned to face the mirror.

Here, at the mirror again. Yet, she was different. This was the Rachel she wanted to know. The boots had enough of a heel on them that she could keep some of her height, the blues in the uniform matching her colouring perfect. Her smile was small, but true, and the same knowing smile she had always prided herself in. There was no makeup today, no three inch heels and skirts and nylons. Today there was Rachel Leeds, N-tek agent. Today there would be no meetings. At least for today. 

Her hand opened before her, and there sat in a pool of steel, the memento. She nearly turned, placing it back on her desk, but something stopped her. Tilted forward slightly, the clasp went around her neck, clawing into place. She unzipped the uniform just that much, placing the charm inside, and gained her dignity back with a final zip. It was her secret. No one would know.

Right now was for her. Right now, was for Rachel Leeds. No one was going to take that away. For now.

__

Awww… didn't that suck? lol I actually have quite a wonderful idea for the next chapter buuuut… you know the story! Have I ever told you I love the name Rachel Leeds? Bet you couldn't have guessed! 

*does the Rachel Leeds count and blushes*

Well, I'm going to go now… MOO!


End file.
